Craig Taylor
Craig Taylor is Justin and Molly's father and ex-husband of Jennifer Taylor. He represents a spouse and male parent that no only doesn't approves of their child's lifestyle, but will condemn them in grave betrayal. Personality He is an ambitious, business-like middle aged man. He is has contemporary republican values, especially concerning family and extremely homophobic which leads him to act erratically after discovering his own son is gay. Story Season One At first, he is in denial about Justin being gay when Jennifer tells him. Later, he is seen in his son's room having found a picture of his son and Brian and imagining his son with "this man". Craig finds out where Brian lives and where he hangs out. He rams Brian’s Jeep repeatedly and later follows Justin to Babylon where he assaults Brian. Things get harder at home for Jennifer with her husband Craig, as they begin to argue more. After Craig rams Brian's vehicle, physically assaults him and demands Justin to come home, he tells Jennifer and that he made his choice not to return home. This statement leaves Jennifer very upset and refusing to go to bed with him in the same room. Brian attempts to bring him back home to his parents. When trying to get Justin to move back home, Mr. Taylor forbids him from being himself and denounces his homosexuality as disgusting. Despite Jennifer's intentions, Brian gives way Justin to follow him due to his father saying very homophobic statements which he does. This leaves his mother more angry with Craig. When Justin was about to go to college, Craig refused to pay for his tuition because of his sexual orientation, and for being romantically involved with Brian. Craig and Jennifer get a divorce before the season is over. Season Three Justin goes to visit him after his mother encourages him to try and ask for his support. he tells Justin her name is Lori and he has been seeing her for about a year after he and Jennifer divorced. Justin shows his artwork to him, to which he seemed very mildly impressed creating an awkward air between them. Justin then asks for tuition assistance. His father, ultimately refuses due to Justin saying he can never be straight and go to business school. He calls his father out on not being "proud of him" because he not the man he wants him to be, and then states, "I'm the man I want to be." Season Five Near the end of the series, Justin is active in the attempt to stop Prop 14. he goes to his father's business to try to convince him of the cause. Justin and Craig argue within his office about Prop 14 and other matters surrounding. Angry, Justin refers to him a hypocrite bigot that cheated on his mom. Craig blames his son’s homosexuality as the reason him and Jennifer are divorced which Justin scoffs at him and leaves. Later, when they hold an active rally on his business property, Craig tells police to arrest him despite being his son. Mrs. Taylor bailing him out of jail with Ben, she later assures Justin that they were having problems long before he came out of the closet. Relationships Jennifer Taylor They eventually divorce due to the true colors shown in Justin's sexual preference amongst several other issues. Justin Taylor When trying to get Justin to move back home, Mr. Taylor forbids him from being himself and denounces his homosexuality as disgusting which results in him becoming estranged from Justin for the rest of the series. Justin goes to visit him after his mother encourages him to try and ask for his support. he tells Justin her name is Lori and he has been seeing her for about a year after he and Jennifer divorced. Justin shows his artwork to him, to which he seemed very mildly impressed creating an awkward air between them. Justin then asks for tuition assistance. His father, ultimately refuses due to Justin saying he can never be straight and go to business school. He calls his father out on not being "proud of him" because he not the man he wants him to be, and then states, "I'm the man I want to be." Another few years, Justin is aggressive in his demand for equal rights for LGBT rights against the politicians within Pittsburg. He argues with his father about prop 14 refers to him a hypocrite bigot that cheated on his mom. Later, when they hold a rally on his business property, Craig tells police to arrest him despite being his son. Brian Kinney They are in great opposition over Justin. In the first seasons, He rams Brian’s Jeep repeatedly and later follows Justin to Babylon where he assaults Brian calling him a pervert. After Brian's comments an opposing view concerning Justin, he tells him to "Get the fuck out of my house." Because of his statements and his reaction, his father is the main reason Brian takes Justin in; due to his father's hate. Quotes * "I will not be humiliated by a bunch of...." -to Jennifer * "Get the fuck out of my house." -to Brian Trivia * He is portrayed by John Furey. Category:Parents Category:American straight men